fuzzboy8888_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Series Tropes
The tropes on the TV Tropes website that best fit the cast of Total Pokemon Island. Alakazam The Smart Girl : One of, if not the smartest contestant in the story. Bisharp Only Sane Man : Probably the least over the top or insane of the cast, just generally acting normal compared to everyone else. Braixen Bronzong Sibling Yin-Yang : He is apathetic, rude, uncaring, cynical, cruel, and overall, a bit of a douche, while his sister is the exact opposite. Cacturne Slasher Smile : He has been known to sport one of these from time to time. Charizard Crobat Alas, Poor Villain : Acts the way he does due to a string of unfortunate events all happening at once, causing his to develop a misanthropic and overally cruel complex. Antagonist In Mourning : Is still mourning the death of his father. Complete Monster : Though he's not proud of it. Deadpan Snarker : While he's not as bad as Scolipede, he has his moments. Even Evil Has Loved Ones : Loves his family, and never wants to see anything happen to them. Even Evil Has Standards : Would never willingly wish death or anything relating to depression upon anyone, and never sees a need to physically hurt others. Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas : Is mainly in the game at all so his mom can work less, and thus stop having to stress out all the time to help him and his brother. Evil Is Cool : LOVES being bad, and he honestly doesn't even know why. Evil Is Sexy : One of the most attractive males in the story. Freudian Excuse : His dad died in front of his eyes from cancer, his brother is going through depression, he never sees his mom due to work, and his friends didn't give a shit about him when all of this was happening...yeah you'd be pretty fucked up. Laughably Evil : Enjoys having fun and of course laughing, and he does have a sense of humor, but most of the time people are too horrified at his actions to laugh with him. Magnificent Bastard : WAY to well adapted to doing horrible things for little to no reason. Worthy Opponent : Is seen as this by Octillery. Dunsparce Butt Monkey : Generally the biggest case on the show, and at times, it almost seems as if the world is AGAINST him. Emolga Froslass Sibling Yin-Yang : She's social, friendly, respectful, respectable, and probably one of the nicest contestants in the story, pretty much the exact opposite of her brother. Kirlia Small Name, Big Ego : She thinks it the other's honor to even know her. Lampent The Dragon : Acts as this to Crobat. Determinator : She is probably the most determined to win of all the contestants, and is willing to go to incredible heights to secure her own victory. Has Two Daddies : Her parents are a gay couple, and according to her, they are almost as nice as Lilligant. Leafeon Luxray Lilligant Covert Pervert : Despite her sweet and innocent nature, she is surprisingly interested in other's sex lives, to a VERY creepy degree. Ditzy Genius : Is surprisingly intelligent, it's just that her innocent and somewhat naive nature doesn't allow this to show up much. Everything's Better with Princesses : She actually IS a real princess, and along with that, seems to make it her soul goal to make everyone else happy. Friend to All Living Things : Part of her natural charm. Funny Foreigner : She largely doesn't understand most culture or basic things that most generally know, to a very comedic effect. I Just Want to Be Normal : She just wants to be seen and accepted as a normal girl, and not just some spoiled princess. Nice Girl : She's honestly EXTREMELY nice, and it's hard for people to dislike her. Even the VILLAINS have a hard time hating her. Nightmare Fetishist : Disturbingly seems turned on to usually beyond creepy shit. Sophisticated as Hell : Is a formal speaker and very polite, but she also tries to sprinkle in some other things to appeal to those her age. Spoiled Sweet : Been given everything she has ever wanted, but still is easily the nicest contestant on the show. Octillery Deadpan Snarker : Has his moments. Worthy Opponent : Is seen as this by Crobat. Roserade Samurott The Stoic : Good luck trying to get him to even TRY and show emotions. Scizor Scolipede Childhood Friends : To Spinda. Deadpan Snarker : All the time. Jerk with a Heart of Gold : Though he only ever seems to show a soft side to Spinda. Not a Morning Person : Prefers to sleep in till about the afternoon actually. Red Oni, Blue Oni : The blue to Spinda's red The Stoic : Mostly just seems to put on a straight face, possibly due to not caring about anything going on around him. Snivy Spinda Badass Adorable : Considering how she is a pyrotechnic known for her high pain tolerance and overall dangerous firey explosions, it's surprising how innocent and friendly she is. Cheshire Cat Grin : When she gives you this smile, RUN! Childhood Friends : To Scolipede. Friend to All Living Things : Sees EVERYTHING and EVERYONE as her friend, no exceptions! Genki Girl : Pretty much how she acts all the time. Morality Pet : She is essentially this to Scolipede. Red Oni, Blue Oni : The red to Scolipede's blue. Sylveon Evil Is Sexy : The most attractive female in the story. Typhlosion Beware the Nice Ones : While a nice guy, Typhlosion is more than willing to fight in most situations, and is a large threat to say the least. The Big Guy : One of the main sources of strength on the island. Nice Guy : One of the nicest and most socially active of the contestants. Umbreon Abusive Parents : He apparently was beaten as a child, which caused him to develop a hatred towards people in general. This has also caused him to develop another Berserk Button. Berserk Button : Child abuse in it's entirety. He also can't stand bad movies, which probably stems from being a movie critic. Deadpan Snarker : Probably one of the biggest on the island. Only Sane Man : Sees himself as this, but he's just as over the top as everyone else. Perpetual Frowner : He doesn't smile much. Zangoose Big Bad Wannabe : While he wishes to put all these "poor" people in their place, he himself is actually near worthless as an ally, and fails at being any kind of threat. Harmless Villain : While he brags about his own accomplishments, belittles others, and only cares about himself, he isn't exactly good at hurting others or doing much of anything remotely significant. Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain : He fails at being a villain due to his own incompetence and pride in himself. Zorua Beware the Nice Ones : Despite his friendly attitude, he is quite skilled at trickery and other types of problem starters that generally amuse him. Beware the Silly Ones : Probably the biggest example of comedy in the story, but do NOT piss him or his friends off. The Prankster : Biggest one in the story. Troll : It's a HUGE part of his character as a whole.Category:Total Pokemon Series